Many applications make use of a system having a plurality of integrated circuits, each having a processor and internal program memory for storing program code to be run by the processor.
One example of such a system is called a “line card”. A digital subscriber line (DSL) extends between a telephone service provider's central office and an end user's location. The physical termination at the central office is provided by a line card, which includes a plurality of integrated circuits, each responsible for communication with one or more end user locations. These integrated circuits have a high computational burden, and operate by processing highly complex computationally intense software, which requires a high level of internal program memory.